Duwain
Duwain was rescued from the clutches of certain death by Wylfred's Father, yet failed to reciprocate the deed when the opportunity arose. As the enemy closed in around Thyodor, Duwain stood paralyzed by fear, his mind consumed with delivering the life-saving antidote his wife required. In the end, the medicine came too late, and Duwain's cowardice has been for naught. For months on end he sought to drown his sorrows in drink, until at last he encountered Rosea, a saintess bearing an uncanny resemblance to his late wife. In an act of penitence, he devoutly accompanies the saintess hither an thither as she heals Artolia's ill and wounded. Personality Duwain is self-defeating and self-loathing because of his cowardice in the past. He believes Rosea to be pure and altruistic as well as his last beacon of hope. Background Many years ago, he failed to rescue Thyodor from an onslaught of enemies in fear that his death would mean that his ill wife would not acquire a medicine needed to survive. Thyodor was slain and by the time the antidote reached his wife, she had fallen to the illness. He left the military and began drinking until he encountered Rosea. Henceforth, he dedicated his life to protect her. Wylfred encounters Duwain and Rosea when they are surrounded by monsters lurking within the Lotus Marsh. They struggle to defend themselves until Wylfred and his allies join the fight. When both of them introduce themselves to their savior, Duwain becomes aghast when he recognizes Wylfred’s sword and flees, leaving Rosea behind. Duwain is not seen again until he arrives with urgent news. He reveals that Prince Langrey sent those monsters to kill the assassin who attempted to murder him. Outraged by this fact, Rosea asks Wylfred to help her bring the perpetrator to justice. Upon arriving in the assassin's hideout, Rosea is shocked when the fugitive’s identity is none other than Lieselotte, her former colleague. After the two of them exchange barbs with one another, Lieselotte summons monsters to attack the Saintess and her companions but they are deafeated. Lieselotte explains the reasons of her actions and she walks away weakened and injured. Rosea on the other hand, overrun by her anger and a thirst for vengeance, stabs the limping Lieselotte in the back with a dagger. Wylfred and Duwain are horrified by this unexpected turn of events. When Rosea realizes the consequences of her actions, she starts breaking down and bemoans herself for killing her precious friend. Together they decide to join Wylfred in his quest for vengeance because they have no hope in salvation. Battle Duwain is a member of the Lancer class, which gives him a movement range of range of three panels and an attack range of two panels (including diagonal panels). Lancers use spears as their weapon and have access to heavy equipment (Helmets, Armor, Gauntlets, and Greaves). Duwain stands out from the other two story-recruitable Lancers by having the most number of multi-hit attacks. Blade Vortex is one of the best attacks for acquiring Shining Crystals, Purple Gems, and Shining Gems. The trade off is that he has very low damage output and an over-reliance on that one single attack. His Soul Crush inflicts about as much damage as the other Lancers but has the lowest amount of hits as well as being tied with Earnest in having the lowest increase Attack Gauge Boost of the story-mode Lancers. Duwain is best used as a support attacker. Attacks *'Blasting Wind' - Revolving cross-swing. :ゲイルスイング/Gale Swing :Hits: 2 :Attack Gauge Boost: 10x2hit *'Sundering Wind' - Overwhelming chop from on high. Casts the enemy down. :ディバイダーエッジ/Divider Edge :Hits: 1 :Attack Gauge Boost: 18 *'Blade Vortex' - Spinning vertical lashes followed by a skewing stab. :ヴォルテックスラスト/Voltaic Thrust :Hits: 2 :Attack Gauge Boost: 2x9hit Soul Crush *'Land's Lament' - Plants a spear of fury firmly into the soil that swallows the enemy in trembling earth. :ウェイリング・クラッド/Wailing Clad :Hits: 3 :Attack Gauge Boost: 16x3hit Sacrifice *'Inspiration of the Alfar' - Eliminates the AP costs for all allies :アールヴの吐息/Alfar no Toiki :AP Cost: 100 :Rounds Effective: 2 :Range: Party (Excluding Guests) Tivia *'Truthade Profile:' :Middle-aged warrior who is talking either about to or about Rosea all day, every day. Despite his claims that she looks just like his late wife, the consensus is that it still doesn't give him the right to act like a stalker. That Thyodor was able to tolerate Duwain as a friend is a testament to just how charitable his heart truly was. *Recruiting Duwain (and Rosea) forgoes the recruitment of Lieselotte or Ushio as well as Fauxnel or Valmur and Phiona in Chapter 4. *Recruiting Duwain and Rosea yields the lowest amount of options in recruiting characters. *Duwain shares the same voice actor as Auguste - Masafumi Kimura Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Male Category:Lancer